Hatred
by Sletia
Summary: Quistis lost Squall to Rinoa.... what happens when her hatred takes over her sense of reality?


I drummed my fingers on the plastic cafeteria table, my nerves grinding at each laugh that emitted from the tables around me

I drummed my fingers on the plastic cafeteria table, my nerves grinding at each laugh that emitted from the tables around me. It was stifling and twisted, and it only contributed to my perverted thoughts. My eyes narrowed as I heard one voice, the voice that had haunted me ever since I heard the accursed throat make the sound. It was feminine, so feminine that the sound of it would make you want to vomit and purge all memory of the sea siren tones that infected your delicate eardrum.

Oh my god, how I hated her. That smile that could fool you into thinking she was some angel fallen from heaven. Her dark eyes that enchanted the men and captivated the women. How her hair would billow about, shining like a raven's feather. Oh yes, she was loved by all. Her cunning facade fooled everyone, making them believe that she was innocent and caring. She had even fooled me. 

Until now. 

Now when I look upon her, the mask of angelica has crumbled. Her face is evil, contorted into a grin of triumph. She charmed her followers with her looks and free-willed personality. She has them eating out of the palm of her hand, feeding them fake truths and fake promises.

My hands curl in frustration. This demon has invaded my world, causing pain and misery since day one. The first thing she did was take over my true love's mind. He had looked at me fondly, until she came upon him and cast her spell over him. He transformed, and I saw that night how he drifted away from me and treat me like a stranger. He was always reserved, but he was never cruel towards me until SHE came. Until she came and took over him with her agile dance. 

What a twisted bitch. 

I stood and walked across the cool linoleum. I ignored the greetings that were tossed my way. My mind was set on one track: to free everyone from her clutches. I could not tolerate it any longer. I thought I'd be free of her after the mission, but she hung off of us like a leech, sucking, grasping, draining us of all free will. I watched helplessly as she played the demure innocent, getting in trouble at every opportunity and driving him further into her deceitful mirage.

No. No longer. They will be hurt, and I know him especially will be like the disorientated ant, no longer under his queen's control. But they will soon be free. Free from the groping queen, never again mindless drones.

I forced a smile, trying to look as normal as possible as I requested the use of the intercom. I spoke her name as sweetly as possible, so sickenly sweet, like she is, and I kindly asked to see her presence in my room. My hands trembled in anticipation as I held the microphone and sealed her fate. 

I paced in my room, sweating and feeling my heart skip and beat rapidly. The ticking of the clock mocked me, and was so loud I felt like smashing it. But no. I was proud of myself. I kept my composure.

I could feel her before she walked in. The heavy dark aura that swirled around her and reached out to victims to choke and bind them. I fought it, but could feel it take a hold of me. I shakily opened a drawer behind me as I used a pathetic alibi and pretended to invite her and my love to dinner. I fumbled and tried to find the sharp coldness. She was beginning to look suspicious and was enhancing her powers over me. I pushed myself and blocked it out to the best of my ability as I achieved success and was rewarded to the tool of our freedom. 

Her breath was on me. She was so close. I steadied myself and firmed my grasp on the handle. Her voice continued to chatter on and I felt myself weaken. My mind screamed out, prying my mouth open and caused me to mock my mind's pleas. My hand snapped up like a reflex. The blade parted her perfect, soft flesh and pierced the very source of her being. 

The crimson poison spilled over my hands, hot and wretched. I knew I would never be able to cleanse the stain off, no matter how hard I scrubbed. That was her last curse bestowed upon me. 

But it was worth it. Her lifeless form, like a rag doll, lay on my cold floor as a pool formed around her. I laughed. I laughed because we were finally free. Free of her evil clutches. 

I walked out the door and there was my love, waiting for his queen. I smiled broadly. 

He looked at me and returned my smile. "Quistis, where is Rinoa?"

I smiled wider and put an arm around him. "Don't worry about her anymore, Squall. I took care of her." 

And I laughed again.....


End file.
